


Losing

by Jld71



Series: Losing [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha-to Omega, Alpha-to-Alpha, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Forced Knotting, Forced Turning, M/M, Older Jared, Rape, Rape/Non-Consensual Elements, Top Jared Padalecki, Younger Jensen, attempted theft, forced claiming, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen is an alpha on his own. Hungry, he attempts to steal food from another alpha, Jared. Now he has to suffer the consequences.
Series: Losing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somer (somersault_j)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 2020 Masquerade Ball prompt: Nomadic tribes. All men are born alphas. When the boys are of age, they are sent out into the desert. If they cross another alpha it’s a matter of fight or fuck. The alpha that loses gets turned into an omega. Jensen loses. 
> 
> Beta: sammichgirl

Jensen knew he was taking a chance in doing what he was doing, but he was so damn hungry after being in the desert for so long. He just hoped that the alpha he was about to steal from wouldn’t notice the bread had gone missing. He had wandered through the tavern, hoping to get the owner to either take pity on him and throw him a few scraps, or let him work for a meal. Neither had transpired and the gurgling of his stomach was becoming harder to ignore, so when he eyed the plate of food, a plan had formed. The alpha sitting alone was tall and muscular, but he was also oblivious to anything other than the minstrel, his mug of ale and the busty wench pouring his drink. Taking a chance, Jensen moved closer, reached out when the alpha turned his attention to watch the retreating form of the wench, and grabbed the crust of bread from the unattended plate. To his horror, he had miscalculated and tried to pull away when a large hand clamped down on his wrist.

“Well, what do we have here? Hungry, hm? Did you really think you’d be able to steal from me?” the alpha questioned as he stood to his full height, still holding firmly to the wrist of the smaller alpha. He watched as the thief shook his head and tried to pull away from him. 

“Please . . .” Jensen started to beg, only to be silenced when the alpha’s hazel eyes flashed red.

Scenting the alpha in his grasp, the larger alpha smiled darkly before licking his lips. “You’re new here.” His eyes raked over the smaller alpha, noting his almost feminine qualities. Whoever this newcomer was, he now only had two choices, fight or submit. And either way, he intended to have the smaller alpha taking his knot. He could feel himself getting hard just at the thought. He pulled the smaller one closer to him. “You shouldn’t have tried to cross me. But now that you have, you have a choice, fight or fuck. Which is it?”

Jensen shook his head, not understanding what the larger alpha was telling him. Fight or fuck? What did that mean? “I don’t understand?”

The larger alpha smiled. “It’s simple, you can fight me and hope that you win, ensuring your freedom, which I seriously doubt will happen, resulting in your death. Or, you can submit to me, let me fuck you.” 

“But . . . we’re both alpha’s,” Jensen stammered. 

The alpha tossed his head back and laughed. “True, we are, but I like the idea of me knotting you.” Tightening his already bone-crushing grip on the younger alpha’s wrist he heard him gasp in pain. “Your choice, of course, I already know what my choice is.”

Jensen looked up at the larger alpha, knowing there was no way he would be able to fight him and survive. He also wasn’t sure he’d survive being knotted. An alpha’s body wasn’t built for that. “Please, you could just let me go. Please, Alpha.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that, of you calling me alpha. I think I’m definitely going to enjoy hearing you scream my name when you take my knot. So, it’s settled then.” He snapped his fingers and within moments the tavern owner appeared next to him. Still holding onto the smaller alpha, he turned his attention to the owner. “I’m in need of a section of rope for his wrists.” Without a word the owner disappeared, only to return moments later with an ample amount of the requested rope. Cutting off a section, he handed it over, before leaving the two alphas. “You can call me by my name, Jared,” he commented as he quickly secured the smaller alpha’s wrists together. 

Jensen looked down at his bound wrists, trying to take in what was happening. He was about to be taken by an alpha. “Please don’t do this,” he begged, knowing he had lost before a fight between them had even started 

“You’d rather fight me?” Jared inquired as he withdrew his knife from his belt, letting the metal catch and glint in the light of the fire burning in the hearth. “Either way, you will tell me your name so I know what to call you whether I’m burying you or fucking you.” Shrugging his shoulders he looked at the terrified alpha. “Makes no difference to me, but tell me your name and your choice quickly before I lose my patience and use my knife.” He watched as tears glistened in the smaller alpha’s eyes, making the green orbs sparkle in the firelight.

“It’s Jensen, my name is Jensen, and I don’t want to die.”

“It’s settled then,” Jared stated, sheathing his knife. He motioned to the owner with a nod of his head and watched as he cautiously approached. “My meal has been paid for, but it seems we’re in need of a room.” He heard Jensen suck in a stuttered breath, but kept his eyes on the owner. “One with some privacy.”

“Of course, follow me,” the owner motioned for the alphas to follow him, grabbing a torch as he led them out through the back of the tavern to a small cabin set back a few feet from the tavern. “I let my mate’s family stay here when they visit. No one will bother you and there’s plenty of oil to help facilitate your coupling,” the owner divulged as coin was exchanged between himself and Jared. With a sly smile and a nod of his head to Jared, he said, “Enjoy, just try not to make too much of a mess of the place, or that will cost you extra.” With that, he handed the torch to Jared before he disappeared, leaving the two alphas to their business.

Opening the door, Jared pushed Jensen inside. He set about lighting the candles and wood that had been stacked in the fireplace before securing the door. He turned to find Jensen standing in the middle of the room, tear tracks marring his pale cheeks. “Cry all you want, little one. After tonight, you’ll be mine. I’ll treat you fairly, as long as you submit to me and realize your place as my mate.” He watched Jensen’s chest heave as he quietly sobbed.

All Jensen could do was shed his tears as silently as he could, letting the realization of his fate settle over him. He was about to be taken by another alpha. This wouldn’t be a one-time coupling as he had dared to hope. Jared intended to mate with him. He had never been with anyone before being sent out from his tribe to survive on his own. And now . . . and now he would have to submit to Jared. They would be mates after being knotted. 

“To ensure that you don’t hurt me or yourself, I’m going to leave your hands the way they are. After we’ve shed our clothing, you will allow me to bind your hands without a fight. Think of it as your first test at submitting to your mate.” He watched as Jensen nodded his head in understanding. 

Jensen felt Jared’s large hands on his bound wrists, pulling him close to Jared’s body. He forced himself not to fight, knowing most likely that Jared wouldn’t think twice to use violence to subdue him. He stood still as Jared untied his wrists, not fighting him as Jared pulled his tunic off of him. He offered Jared his hands, hoping that if Jared saw him submitting, he wouldn’t hurt him too severely. He closed his eyes as his wrists were bound again and then he felt Jared’s fingers working his trousers open and down his hips, over his ass, and past his thighs. 

“Place your hands on my shoulders and then lift your right foot,” Jared instructed as he continued to strip Jensen of his clothing before undressing. When they were both naked he looked Jensen over, noting how pale his skin was and that he was bow legged. “Climb up onto the bed and get onto your hands and knees.”

Jensen closed his eyes as he processed Jared’s words. He was being instructed to present for his soon to be mate. For when Jared essentially took him like he was an omega. Without a word he opened his eyes and forced himself to move, to place one foot in front of the other as he obeyed Jared’s command. Climbing onto the bed, he settled himself on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, waiting for what Jared would do next. He felt the bed dip from Jared’s weight and he sucked in a breath, choking on it as he did.

Jared positioned himself between Jensen’s splayed legs. He ran his fingers down Jensen's spine, marveling at how Jensen did his best not to flinch from him. “Don’t fight me and I’ll do my best to make this enjoyable for you,” he said as he reached over to rifle through the nightstand, searching for the promised oil. Finding it, he resumed his touches before coating the fingers of his right hand in the oil. He placed the oil pot on the nightstand before circling his slicked fingers over Jensen’s puckered rim. “Try to relax,” he advised as he pushed his finger into Jensen’s tight hole.

Jensen sucked in a wet breath as Jared’s finger breached him. “Please . . .” he cried out as Jared forced his finger into him. Just taking one of Jared’s fingers hurt, he couldn’t fathom taking Jared’s fully erect cock. He had seen what Jared looked like only half-hard when they were undressed, and he had no idea how he was going to survive taking Jared’s cock or his knot. “Please, it hurts,” he sobbed as Jared pushed a second finger into him.

“I’ve got to open you up. Unless you’d prefer I take you without stretching you open?” He heard Jensen’s sobs, but ignored them as he scissored his fingers before adding a third. He heard Jensen’s hiccupped cries as he worked him open. “This is gonna happen, try not to fight,” Jared said as he withdrew his fingers, poured more oil into the palm of his hand and coated his rock hard cock. Knowing how much pain he was about to cause, he did his best to make sure he wouldn’t be taking Jensen dry. He fisted himself several times before lining himself up at Jensen’s tight hole and pushing in.

Feeling Jared’s cock breaching him, Jensen’s eyes widened as he threw his head back and screamed in pain. It felt like Jared was splitting him open, and he wasn’t stopping. “Please . . . stop . . . Jared,” he screamed as Jared bottomed out. He sucked in several breaths as he tried to breathe through the stretch and burn. He gulped in a breath when he felt Jared roll his hips, causing him to lose his balance as his arms gave out on him. 

Jared felt Jensen shift, and he used that moment to start moving. He slowly pulled out, only to push back into the tight heat of Jensen’s spasming channel. “So fucking tight,” he groaned as he grabbed Jensen by his hips and began to slam into him, setting a brutal pace.

Jensen sobbed as Jared brutally thrust into him. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Jared forced his knot into his already aching ass. He felt Jared’s fingers digging into his hips and knew he would be sporting bruises in the shape of Jared’s fingers for days to come. He screamed again when Jared gave another brutal thrust, forcing his knot through his already stretched rim. 

Jared gave several short thrusts as his knot lodged inside Jensen’s body, tying them together. He moaned in satisfaction as he felt the first spurt of his come emptying deep into Jensen’s ass. He pulled Jensen to him as he maneuvered them so they were lying on their sides. He took a moment to catch his breath before trailing his hand over Jensen’s heaving stomach through the thatch of pubic hair before wrapping his fingers around his flaccid cock. Slowly, he coaxed Jensen to hardness, determined to keep his word on making this as enjoyable for Jensen as he could. 

Jensen felt Jared’s fingers on his soft cock, fisting him until he was hard. “Jared,” he moaned as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. He arched his back, pulling away from Jared’s body as he came.

Feeling Jensen’s already tight hole clamp down on his knot, it was like Jensen’s body was milking him. He groaned at the sensation before biting down on the exposed column of Jensen’s neck, claiming him as his own.

Feeling Jared’s teeth pierce his skin had Jensen screaming again, intensifying his orgasm. When he finally came out of his post-orgasmic state, his chest was heaving and his limbs felt heavy. He felt Jared licking over his claiming bite and he bit back another sob.

“It won’t be so bad. You’ll get used to taking my knot. You’re young enough that the transition from an alpha to an omega won’t be too painful for you. Then, I’ll keep you rounded with my pups,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen could only softly cry in response to Jared’s words. He felt Jared’s cock twitch inside him, releasing more of his come into his body. He closed his eyes, turning to bury his face in the crook of Jared’s elbow, knowing that his fate had been sealed when he had tried to steal a crust of bread. He would forever be tied to the alpha he had tried to steal from. He was no longer an alpha. He was now mated and claimed by Jared. 


End file.
